


По графику

by Theonya



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fencing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Все говорят, что Микки добрый. Он словно светится изнутри, играя на рояле, дарит теплую улыбку окружающим и застенчиво отводит взгляд, когда видит Невесту-Розу.Для Тоги в больших синих глазах есть лишь лед.
Relationships: Kaoru Miki/Kiryuu Touga





	По графику

Все говорят, что Микки добрый. Он словно светится изнутри, играя на рояле, дарит теплую улыбку окружающим и застенчиво отводит взгляд, когда видит Невесту-Розу.  
Для него в больших синих глазах есть лишь лед.  
\- Да, я сделаю это, Президент.  
Холодный звонкий голос эхом отбивается от пустых стен.  
\- Безусловно, сделаешь. Это же приказ Края Света.  
Он как-то обреченно вздыхает и исчезает в дверях. Тога смотрит на расписание. Достает колоду.  
Ситуация – неуверенность, нерешительность. Скоро все изменится.  
Препятствие – женщина, интуиция, выбор.  
Прошлое – насилие над самим собой, привязанность, одержимость.  
Будущее – белая карта, чистый лист, и сама судьба отдает в руки желанное.  
Для него не существует рамок. Ни пространство, ни время не властны над ним.  
Почти как над Краем Света.  
Тендзё Утена входит в ворота Академии.

Микки не знает, что забыл в клубе фехтования Кирию Тога. Возможно, он всего лишь пришел с плановой проверкой. Может быть, пришел к Джури-сан, померяться силами, однако он, едва взглянув на девушку, идет к нему.  
\- Останься после занятия, Каору.  
Время летит слишком быстро, вот и больше никого в зале нет.  
Он смотрит через железную сетку, не решаясь напасть первым. Президент негромко и насмешливо говорит что-то о сестре, и он – отчаянный, злой, униженный, - бросается в атаку. В душе парень смеется над чужой наивностью, а наяву самоуверенно улыбается и предлагает сбавить обороты, от чего мальчишка краснеет. Как же им легко манипулировать…  
Сабля прочерчивает иллюзорную диагональ на его форме, однако Мики открывается, и Тога легко касается тупым лезвием его руки.  
\- А ты растешь, - хмыкает он, стягивая маску. – Ты бы убил меня в реальном бою.  
\- Если бы только сражался за что-то дорогое, семпай.  
\- И потому – тебе нужно учиться и учиться.  
\- Не беспокойтесь за меня.  
\- Ты лучше играешь на пианино, чем фехтуешь, - бросает он, уходя.  
Никто и никогда не видел, как хмурится этот невинный солнечный мальчик.  
В пустом зале – и не увидел бы.

Тендзё Утена.  
Где-то в другом мире эта девушка не смотрела на него волком, а смотрела с ним на звезды. Не была такой вызывающе гордой и самостоятельной, что её хотелось сломать, не была «принцем», а искала принца сама. В этом витке все изменилось.  
Неудивительно, что он подружился с ней.  
Удивительно, что она подружилась с ним – настолько слабого и бесполезного союзника следовало бы еще поискать. Особенно сейчас, когда в паутину Президента влипла слабость Каору Мики, грязная бабочка-однодневка, бьющаяся о горячее стекло и не понимающая - в этот раз пощады не будет. Он сплетет свою паутину так, чтобы все желаемое досталось ему.  
Например, одинокий и потерянный светлячок.  
Например, сила Диоса, которая обманет его, заставив подумать, что во тьме таится слабый, подобный огонек, ожидающий вторжения.  
Ему не нужна Невеста-Роза – на безвольных и подстраивающихся кукол он уже насмотрелся всласть, в любых ракурсах и любом качестве. Ему не нужна такая Утена, и вообще, по сути, ему никто не нужен. Однако слабый жужжащий огонек в глубине раздражал. Его нельзя было убить, как назойливую муху. Он затихал лишь тогда, когда мальчишка был один. Значит, надо оставить его совсем одного.  
Впрочем, поссорить их с Утеной – дело одной дуэли.

Синие глаза с ужасом смотрят на ту, кто смогла одолеть его.  
Через мгновение он уже с облегчением ловит свое сокровище, половину своей души, зеркальное отражение, наконец дорвавшееся до «светлого идеала» на несколько минут, наконец ставшее искренним. Через те самые несколько минут он с недоверием смотрит на ошеломленную бывшую подругу, зная, что больше не станет доверять ей.  
Кодзуэ соглашается отмокнуть с ним в ванной, однако поиграть на фортепиано все-таки отказывается, убегает по каким-то неотложным и важным делам.  
И только через несколько часов одинокого блуждания по саду, в закатном мареве Мики замечает, как безразлично и профессионально Тога целует трепещущую сестру, прислоняя её к цветущему дереву. Замечает и убегает, растерянный, испуганный…  
Президент студсовета отрывается от девчонки и усмехается.  
Бабочка обжигает крылья, горячее стекло расплавит лед, превращая его в лужицу на полу…  
Все и дальше идет по его плану.


End file.
